<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>17 by yours_eternally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532171">17</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally'>yours_eternally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feb-u-whump 2021 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slipknot (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blindfolds, M/M, Masks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘You really can’t see shit, huh?’ Joey asks, putting Paul’s hands on his hips as he sits. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>'Nope,’ Paul says and Joey snorts softly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>‘That’s hot. Take these off,’ he orders.</i>
</p><p>Paul's mask is obscuring his vision a little too much but Joey can see the upside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Gray/Joey Jordison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feb-u-whump 2021 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021, yours_eternally's Febuwhump 2021 Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt is "I can't see"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul frowns at the narrow slice of Joey he can see through the eyes holes of the mask. It’s not much, just the lower half of his face; the line of his jaw, his long hair brushing his collarbones. It’s not enough peripheral vision to play with, even if it’s just power chords and keeping time with the drums. </p><p>‘I can’t wear this,’ he says, ‘I can’t fucking see, man.’ Paul pulls the mask off his head and Joey takes it back off him, frowning too. They’re on the couch in Paul’s bedroom, Paul’s laying on his back with Joey sitting on his stomach. They’ve only been awake about an hour, waking up slowly before practice later that afternoon. </p><p>Joey's wearing Paul’s shirt from the night before and nothing else. It’s so big on him the short sleeves are almost at his elbows and it's pooling around his hips. Paul’s kind of really into it but he knows Joey will punch him if he tells him so. And he doesn’t want to piss him off. It doesn’t feel like they have much time left. </p><p>They’re a week away from going on tour, and everything is becoming frightening real all of a sudden. Telling his mom, quitting his job, putting his shit in storage to rent out his place while they're on the road kind of real.  </p><p>At the same time, it doesn’t feel real at all. They’ve still got three shows booked between now and then. They’re still playing the same shit Thursday night gig, even with a record deal. Joey’s still sleeping in his bed, sleeping in his clothes, making a mess of his sheets. But he guesses all that stops a week from Friday. </p><p>Shawn’s already said he doesn’t want any fucking drama. Told Corey to break it off with the girl who'd been hanging around practice on and off for the last couple of weeks. Told them all no girls on the bus, in the hotel rooms, backstage. Mick had asked if this was a fucking tour or church camp, and Paul had had to dive in to break up the fight before it could get started. Shawn hadn’t said anything about him or Joey. But he’d cut his icy blues at Paul the last time Joey had shown up to practice in his clothes. </p><p>So Paul is going to enjoy how warm and smooth his bandmate’s skin is while he can and not think about anything else. He strokes a hand up Joey’s thigh as he sits back down astride him. Joey ignores him, distracted. He’d got up to retrieve his pocket knife and is currently sawing at Paul’s mask. The new masks had been Shawn’s idea too.</p><p>‘Shit,’ Joey says, lifts it up to inspect; the plastic had been harder to cut than he’d anticipated. He goes back to sawing, the blade less than three inches from Paul’s face. He can see it’s only a matter of time before one of them loses a finger… or an eye. And Paul’s not keen to be a contestant on <em>America’s Most Dumbass Accidents</em>, so he catches Joey’s wrist and tells him to leave it. </p><p>‘What are you going to do?’ Joey asks, folding up the knife as he eyes Paul.</p><p>‘I’ll sort it later,’ Paul says, ‘c’mon, let’s do something else.’ </p><p>‘Like what?’ Joey says, mouth curving as Paul strokes up the back of his thighs. </p><p>‘Dunno,’ Paul says, smiling back at him. Joey snorts as Paul’s hands stroke over his hips to the front of his thighs then up, lifting his t-shirt so Paul can look at where Joey’s cock is laid comfortably against his stomach. Paul puts his hand onto it, thumb stroking over the head. Joey hums, shifting his hips forwards. </p><p>‘Here,’ Joey says, lifting the mask that’s still hanging from his hand. Paul grumbles as Joey pulls the mask on over his face.</p><p>‘Joe c’mon, man,’ he complains as his line of vision is shrunk back to a sliver, ‘—you really wanna fuck in the mask?’  </p><p>‘I really wanna fuck in the mask,’ Joey repeats and Paul feels him lean forwards then there’s pressure on his face and Paul knows he’d kissed him over the plastic snout. Paul laughs; it’s not exactly his deal but he can feel how hard Joey’s is so he’s happy to play along. </p><p>Not being able to see anything is making the experience kind of intense. Joey gets up and off him, leaving Paul with empty hands, fumbling for him. He can hear Joey rustling and tries to spot him through the eyeholes. </p><p>‘<em>Joe</em>,’ he says, restless, and hears Joey padding back to him. </p><p>‘You really can’t see shit, huh?’ Joey asks, putting Paul’s hands on his hips as he sits. </p><p>‘Nope,’ Paul says and Joey snorts softly.</p><p>‘That’s hot. Take these off,’ he orders, going up on his knees and pulling Paul’s underwear down his thighs. Paul has to disagree the mask is hot, considering all he can currently see is a slice of the peeling paint on the ceiling but then he feels Joey roll his hips, rubbing the crease of his ass against Paul's newly exposed cock.    </p><p>‘<em>Shit</em>,’ he grits out arching up into him. Joey laughs and keeps going, hips rocking. Paul can imagine him so perfectly; his face just starting to blush pink, teeth digging into his lower lip, his long streaked hair falling down from his pale shoulders. Paul twitches up in spite of himself and Joey laughs again. </p><p>‘Easy,’ he says, chipped nails digging into Paul’s chest. </p><p>‘C’mon,’ Paul says, squeezing his hips. He’s properly hard now, cock rubbing insistently against Joey. Joey makes a soft irritated noise and Paul can feel him leaning and fumbling for something. Then there’s something cold and wet on Paul's cock and he yelps. </p><p>‘Shit, sorry man,’ Joey says, laughing as he wriggles up in his knees. Paul opens his mouth to respond but then he feels Joey’s hand on his cock, thumbing the head into his hole. Joey makes a soft tight noise. Paul can feel him sitting slowly, thighs trembling, letting Paul’s cock stretch him open.  </p><p>‘<em>Fuck— </em>’ Paul grunts, hands shaking on his hips trying not to rut up into him. Joey makes another tight noise and Paul can imagine his burning cheeks. He wants to see it. He wants to see him. </p><p>He tightens one hand on Joey’s hip to support him, as he lifts the other to pull off the mask. But Joey catches his wrist. He’s sat all the way down on Paul’s hips now, and Paul can feel his body hot and clenching down the length of his cock as he adjusts to the stretch.      </p><p>‘Paul don’t, don’t you fucking <em>dare</em>,’ Joey says, voice low and amused. So Paul lets Joey pull his hand away, trapping it against his hip as he starts to move. Paul pants. He’s too fucking hot, though the only clothes he’s wearing are his underwear around his thighs. But the mask is sticking to his face where he’s sweating. </p><p>Joey’s skin is sticking to his too, and Paul can feel his knuckles against his stomach as Joey jerks himself off in time to the roll of his hips. He hums, rubbing his thumbs along Joey’s hip bones as he rides him. He’s going to miss this. But he’s going to miss sleeping next to him almost as much as fucking him. Joey whines and Paul feels his eyes roll back as Joey’s body clenches around him. </p><p>‘Fu<em>ck</em>,’ Paul grunts out. He feels like his insides are knotted tight with arousal and everything Joey’s doing is twisting him up tighter. He feels Joey’s nails digging into his chest. Blunt pain in no way taking the edge off the pulsing pleasure curling in his hips. </p><p>‘Close?’ Joey gasps out and Paul groans in assent. Joey gives a low whine and Paul can feel his body pulsing, clamping tight as he comes in a hot stripe on his stomach. Joey whines more as he writhes, Paul holding his waist to keep him up. Joey works himself through it, hips giving little twitching jerks that are driving Paul wild. </p><p>Joey takes a stuttering breath. Paul strokes over his two lowest ribs, soothingly. Joey hums, starting to move again. He’s fast now and rough, fucking himself down into the curve of Paul’s hips over and over. Paul groans, head spinning. He grips Joey’s hips, thrusting up as he pushes down. Paul moans as he feels the sensation overwhelm him. The orgasm sparks down his spine as he comes deep in Joey’s body.</p><p>He holds onto Joey tightly, fingertips no doubt leaving bruises on his skin. Joey slows and stills as Paul shudders suddenly oversensitive. </p><p>Paul lets him go, reaching up to finally drag the mask off. He sits up, grabbing Joey and kissing him hard on the mouth. Joey snorts, letting him kiss him for a moment before grumbling with discomfort. Paul lets him get up. He can’t quite stop himself from glancing at where his come drips down Joey’s thigh as he pulls out. He likes that; likes leaving his come, and his spit and his bruises all over him.  </p><p>Joey doesn’t seem to notice as he stands and stretches, clicking his hip. Paul watches him until Joey clicks his fingers in his face, and Paul jumps realising he’d spaced out. </p><p>‘C’mon,’ Joey says, grabbing the least gross towel off Paul’s floor and moving towards the bathroom. ‘Shawn’s gonna bitch like hell if we’re late for practice again.’ Paul nods, getting up and following him into the bathroom.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a part two of this fic (that I decided to split out) linked below in the "inspired by" bit</p><p><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/yours-eternally-ao3">yours-eternally-ao3</a> on tumblr</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30718136">Fast As You Can</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally">yours_eternally</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>